Juicy Little Secret
by Menami
Summary: G!P Elsa is forced to maintain the facade of being a man in order to inherit her fathers company. But when she actually feels love for the first time, will she lose it all for the sake of wealth and making her parents proud?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know I knooow I shouldn't be writing a new story but I am and will be writing way more now that I have a new and more stable computer and it's relaxation time. **

**For the most part this will be a light hearted fic. No evil or creepy Hans, no war, just a very light fic. **

**This story has been on my mind for a while now so I hope you enjoy :)**

Elsa Wynters, 24, shoulder length hair in a messy bun stood in front of her vanity mirror. The lights on the borders shone bright and lit up part of the otherwise dark and neat room. She chuckled remembering when her friend's Godmother, Maleficent, gave it to her on her 13th birthday. She always said Elsa had the voice to be on Broadway and thought the mirror fit.

She scrunched her face up and wondered what to do with her hair for the day. She removed the scrunchie from her platinum locks and puffed the hair that had fallen and obscured her vision out of her eyes.

'Hm...What to do what to do? I wonder what Anna likes. '

Anna Summers was Elsa's newest secretary.

_The two had met in Anna's cousin, Rapunzel's, cafe. The strawberry blonde was on the verge of tears speaking to her cousin. She had just gotten fired from her previous job. Her boss, Jafar, had come onto her and she denied his advances continuously. Taking the rejection badly he began to sabotage her work day, making sure employees relayed orders and jobs wrong to her, throwing away her contacts book, and he even went as far as to make sure her ID didn't work every day which made her late for check ins. With a trail of "mistakes" he was easily allowed to fire her._

_The heiress, never being able to ignore someone crying, sat down in the barstool next to Anna and asked her what was wrong, "Oh, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you. I know people come here for peace and quiet and here I am blubbering away."_

_Rapunzel chimed in, "Anna, I'm your cousin. Screw these people. If you're crying I'm gonna listen."_

_The blonde nodded in agreeance and offered a kind smile, "I don't mind."_

_Anna nodded and continued to tell the blonde about her situation. The blonde nodded her head and reached into her suit jacket's inner pocket. She handed Anna a card, "I'm in need of a new personal secretary. It pays well, there are health benefits if you work full time, and the hours are reasonable."_

_Anna took the card from her hand and read it aloud, "Ezra Wynters. You're the heir to that company that's involved with literally everything right?"_

_Elsa nodded, "Yeah. So what do you say?"_

_Anna stared at the blonde in front of her. He was handsome albeit feminine. He was a pretty boy, but she'd always been attracted to those. She'd seen pictures of him before and always thought he was a looker. Blue eyes, alabaster skin, blonde hair, and a smirk, oh God that smirk could melt any girl. She highly doubted he was as creepy as Jafar and wouldn't hit on her. Not that she would mind if he did. She flushed lightly at the thought, "I'll take the job."_

She heard a knock on her mahogany door, "Come in."

A blonde head poked through, with shut eyes, "Are you decent, Els?"

The other blonde rolled her eyes playfully, staring at Kristoff through her mirror, "I wouldn't have told you to come in if I wasn't now would I?"

The tall man opened his eyes and stepped in, "True true. Even if you weren't it's not like I could see much. Christ, Elsa let some light in." He walked to her curtains and drew them open. Elsa feigned to be a vampire and hissed as the afternoon light shone through her windows, "Oh cut the dramatics. I'm assuming since you're up and dressed on a Saturday before 2 you're meeting Anna. What time? I need to make sure my things are packed."

Kristoff Bjorgman was Elsa's best friend and bodyguard. They'd been raised together since they were tots and he was one of the very few that knew of her secret, "Yes. I don't know what to do with my hair though. Maybe I should put it in a bun, neat or messy? No, no, a braid? I look good with messy hair and a braid. Maybe-"

The bodyguard smiled at his friend's rambling. It was nice to see that someone could break her aloof and composed attitude, "Leave it out. That's what it was like when you met her right? God, with the way you're acting you'd think this was a date."

His brow rose as her cheeks turned rosey, "Wait, this is a date!? Why didn't you tell me. This changes everything. I'm gonna go call Aurora and-"

Elsa interrupted him, "No no no. Leave her out of this. You know how she is when you have a date. Just imagine her with me. I don't even know if it's a date. She asked me to go with her to IHOP. Just me and her. That'd be a first. A nice relaxing outing with just the two of us. No Annoying Ariel, Rowdy Rapunzel, Freaky Flynn, or should I say Eugene, Jackass Jasmine, and best of all, no Horny Hans."

Kristoff chucked. Adding an adjective in front of their names was the only way the two blondes could ever remember them. Kristoff considered himself to be adventurous yes. He goes hiking with Elsa, Aurora and Mulan, sometimes accompanied by Jack Frost, Elsa's cousin, every year in the winter, but this crowd was too much for the large man. He liked to relax every now and then. He started rambling about the things on the menu and what Elsa should order.

Elsa combed through her hair and went to her large closet which was full of blazers, matching slacks, and solid button downs. She pushed through the clothes to reach the back and reached down to the box on the floor, pulling out her chest binder, "Kristoff, don't come."

The mountain man stopped, "Don't come? What do you mean don't come? I have to come. What if this Anna is an assassin and she was just waiting for an opportunity?"

The heiress rolled her eyes and placed her binder on. God she hated this thing, but she doubted she'd like bras anymore if she was allowed to be a female in public. She walked out of her closet after picking a light blue button down, darker blue casual blazer, matching fitted slacks, and some brown loafers, "Kristoff she can barely walk from her desk to my office without tripping."

"Even more reason not to trust her! You played the Mass Effect 3: Citadel DLC with me. We both learned not to trust funny, quirky, and clumsy girls after that bitch bamboozled us!"

Elsa began to get dressed, "I thought Uncle Kai drilled it through your thick skull not to believe everything we see on TV, read in comics, or play in video games. Seriously, stay home, go out on a date with Sven, find Jack a girlfriend, just do something that's not being a third wheel today."

The blonde man pouted, "Fine, I'll let you have your date."

Elsa smiled and straightened out the blazer, "So how do I look?"

He smiled, "Like a million bucks."

The other blonde smirked and winked at her bodyguard, "I'm worth billions though."

* * *

><p>Elsa walked to Anna's apartment door and clicked the buzzer for her room number. Anna's voice crackled through the almost busted speaker, "Just a minute Ezra!"<p>

Anna knew that it was Ezra. Only he would show up on the dot, not a minute too soon or late. She went down the stairs and smiled at the handsome face that greeted her. Her smile left her face and she swiftly turned around to head up the stairs shouting out, "I forgot my wallet and phone!"

The blonde could only smile at her retreating form and think of how adorable she was. When she came back down Elsa was finally able to get a look at her crush's outfit. Hair in two pig tail braids, which Elsa only saw when Anna wasn't on the job, a white and simple sundress, matched with big and white rimmed sunglasses perched on top of her head, and brown wedges, "You look lovely today."

The strawberry blonde could only blush and over a small thank you before looping her arm through her dates(?). The two made their way to Elsa's car and talked about what they planned to order the entire ride.

**R&R please :). I'm not really sure where this story is going. All I know is that I had to write it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. School has me writing so much already the idea of writing even if for fun turned me off a bit.**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows guys. I'm amazed that people liked this. Keep em coming, it inspires me to write. I didn't really know if people would like this story since most like High School/College AU, but I wanted to try something different. Again be sure to ask any questions about something I may not have made unclear. **

And for the guest who asked, Elsa either has her hair out or in a bun. Wanted her to have the style of someone with money, but the hairstyle of someone who can't be bothered to do it.

Elsa parked her car outside of IHOP and prayed it wasn't busy today. It was a Saturday, but it was Summer. She could only hope that people were too busy at the beach, water parks, or ice cream parlors to come here.

She got out of her car after telling Anna to stay put and jogged over to Anna's door and opened it for her. The platinum blonde offered her hand, "Ready to gain 10 lbs?"

Anna laughed and took the hand offered to her, "I don't know. I can barely fit my current size jeans as is."

Elsa led her to the restaurant doors and held one open for her, "Nonsense, I'm sure you could eat half the menu and retain your" A cough, "Lovely figure."

Both women blushed and headed into the food place.

Anna groaned and face palmed seeing all of the people, "I forgot this place is always busy on the weekends. Damn, I really wanted some french toast."

The platinum blonde rubbed the back of her neck. She wanted to get her and Anna in badly, she knew she could, but she didn't want to look like a show off. Plus, image is everything and preventing people from their pancakes sure as hell wasn't going to bode well with the people, "Well, we can wait if you want? Or…?"

The other girl shook her head, "No, it's not worth it. Let's just go to the diner. If I can't have number one pancakes, I might as well get number two."

At that moment the blonde could've sworn her eye twitched. Going to the diner meant seeing the whole crew and she really didn't want to see any of them. Especially Hans. She didn't think she could sit with him and deal with him exchanging "pretty boy tips" with her, "Sure."

Maybe they wouldn't be there. 'Wishful thinking Wynters.'

* * *

><p>Rapunzel, stationed behind the mahogany counter, sighed and placed her chin in her hand as a sign of complete boredom. Her friends were stationed on the other side of the counter on barstools. Realizing that she garnered no attention, she decided to be a bit more theatrical and repeated her movements. Jasmine glanced at her from the corner of her eyes then rolled them, going back to her Snapchat, looking through Tiana's story and suddenly becoming gloomy. 'I wish I had an exotic sounding and rich hunk to take me on spur of the moment vacations.'<p>

Rapunzel sighed once more, "What's wrong Rapunzel?" Hans drawled out without lifting his head from his GQ Magazine.

The brunette pouted, "I'm bored."

Jasmine, after posting a cute selfie to her story labeled 'bored', put her phone away, "And what the fuck do you expect us to do? We're all too lazy to do anything right now and it's too early to go clubbing."

The only male of the group scoffed, "It's never too early-"

He was interrupted at what he thought to be a bird hitting the window.

Nope.

Just Ariel.

The redhead came in with a large grin on her face that made her look more mad then Bellatrix, "Guess who I just saw!?"

Jasmine placed her head on the counter and closed her eyes. The girl's excitement always gave her a headache. She was extra happy today which means she must have seen her Uncle Sebastian and cousin "Flounder" today, "We don't care, but I'm sure you'll tell us anyway."

Ariel bounded over to the counter, apologizing to the few customers who were there, and slapped Jasmine on her head, "I saw Anna and her sexy boss near IHOP."

Jasmine's head immediately popped up, Hans suddenly oddly giddy, and Rapunzel sent a silent thank you prayer that something interesting happened. Ariel continued, "They looked like they were on a...date."

Jasmine shook her head, "No way. As fine as that boy is, there is no way he would date an employee. I'm sure even Hans doesn't own enough lube to remove the stick out of his ass."

Ignoring Hans' offended 'Hey!', Rapunzel spoke, "He's not that bad Jasmine. He has an image to keep and the whole 'aloof but really cute' thing works for him. You all don't shut up long enough for him to actually speak, but when he does he's really funny and nice."

"I don't know how you even manage to talk to him. If my eyes aren't focused on his hair which should be the 8th wonder of the world, they're busy looking at his soul searching blue eyes."

Jasmine cringed, "Hans...how we didn't know you were gay in high school should be the 8th wonder, not Ezra's hair."

The group continued to chat about their friend and her newfound potential boyfriend (or boytoy if you asked Jasmine)

* * *

><p>Elsa shot off a quick text to Kristoff, telling him about her change in plans. The boy was like a mother sometimes. He replied with a "Be safe and remember the taser is in the glove compartment :)"<p>

Anna looked over at her boss, "I'm sorry our plans got kinda ruined. I was looking forward to something just between us. I could actually get to know you."

Elsa smiled. She had accepted that she just wasn't meant to be alone with the girl at the moment. She mentally went through all five stages of grief during the ride to the diner and had finally hit acceptance when they hit the parking lot, "It's fine Anna. I'm sure there will be other opportunities."

She got out the car and rounded bout, opening the car door. Anna graciously took the hand and stepped out of the car. She didn't want to let go of his hand, "Ezra can you um...keep hold of my hand? This pavement is really cracked and rocky and I don't want to fall."

'If he buys into that bullshit excuse it'll be a miracle.'

'I don't buy into that, but I'll gladly hold her hand.'

They walked into the diner, unaware of the sight that was ready to greet them.

**R & R por favor**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, this isn't a chapter. Just me telling you that this story is on temporary to indefinite hiatus. I have a lot of other stories running and this is my least reviewed one so this is the one going in the bin until I find motivation to continue and I wrap up my other stories.

Sorry for those of you who enjoyed it. If you enjoy Elsanna, I will be making a one shot story about them so look out for that today.

Thanks for reading if you did and hopefully this story will be back :)


End file.
